Hurt But Still Standing
by peee-nut-booter
Summary: When local hero and weather girl Anna Arendelle finds a mysterious blonde girl on the side of the road on the brink of death, their paths intertwine in ways they never imagined. Definitely Elsanna.
1. Chapter 1

*Hey guys! This is my first ever fan fiction story! I'm new to this so please bare with me. I'm no writing genius but hopefully you guys enjoy this. I felt super inspired by all the great Elsanna fan fictions I have read. Talk of violence and mature content to follow in later chapters. Let me know what you guys think.

Follow me on tumblr yo...

Love,

Peee-nut-booter

CHAPTER 1

_The world was a cruel; often an unforgiving place and Elsa learned that many years ago. She never felt the warmth that it offered so many fortunate souls before her. She disliked the world, as much as it disliked her._

Feeling the cold bitterness that the winter offered, Elsa grabbed her hood and pulled it over her head. Her platinum braid fell casually over her shoulder as she unconsciously picked it up and twirled it around her finger. Lost in her own thoughts, she put in her earphones and prayed that the bus would soon arrive. Over the years no one ever cared to pay attention to her and as a young girl, she had gotten used to this. She hardened herself, turned her heart to ice, so nothing could melt it. The cold wind howled as the dead of winter was now upon her. Although it was the middle of January, the cold never bothered her. Elsa had always loved the winter. She had a perfect understanding of it and could relate to the loneliness it sometimes felt. When she had a family, she had the best times playing in the snow being a carefree little girl. After she lost her mom and dad, the winter never quite felt the same. Like her, the winter could produce breathtaking moments, but when people least expected it the winter could create terrifying and unforgiving storms. Ironically, over the years people on the street dubbed her most conveniently as the "Ice Queen" and her reputation had exceeded far beyond the city. She never wanted to go down this path but life was never kind when it dealt her cards. More times than once, Elsa had found herself desperate and hungry. Stealing to survive had nearly gotten her killed a couple times, but she never starved and did not plan to. Once her parents died she found herself alone. Foster homes, followed by foster parents, she never quite understood why she wasn't good enough to get adopted. How she longed feel the warm love that her parents had once shown her but after many years, she had forgotten what love was.

At the age of 16, Elsa ran away. Learning to depend on herself and herself alone she did what she had to do to survive. Spending more than six years on the streets, Elsa finally was able to rent a one bedroom apartment and attempt to live a normal life. Through heartache and perseverance, she learned that the world could hurt her all it wanted but she would always come out standing. Hurt but still standing, nothing would ever hurt her, she wouldn't allow it.

Looking at her watch Elsa realized that the bus was over an hour late. "Fuck," Elsa cursed under her breath. Figuring that the bus wouldn't arrive anytime soon, she contemplated if she should wait longer. She didn't plan on walking back home but she realized she had no other choice. Picking up her bag, she began her long journey, much her despise, on foot. She quickly calculated that if she walked a mile in 13 minutes she could make it home in about two hours or so, give or take. Looking at her watch it read 10:15 pm. Sighing, Elsa willed herself off the bench and began walking in the abandoned street. As it started to lightly snow and breath beginning to freeze, big fluffy flakes began to cover the road. Realizing that the busses stopped running because of the impeding snowstorm, Elsa cursed to herself, "just my luck. It snows a couple of inches and people lose their fucking minds." Needing a distraction from the thickening snow and the cold that accompanied it, Elsa began her impersonation of the local weather newscaster Anna Arendelle. In her most prissy and sarcastic tone she could muster, she grabbed her imaginary microphone. "The big winter storm of 2014 is now upon the street of our town. Local law enforcement is encouraging all citizen to stay indoors. Do not attempt to go out unless absolutely necessary. So grab a book you've been meaning to read and snuggle up by the fireplace. This is Anna Arendelle reporting from 9 News at 10, signing off for the night. Stay warm Michigan." Satisfied with her impersonation, Elsa chuckled to herself. Anna Arendelle was a local hero and people loved her. Although she was quite beautiful, Elsa always thought she looked a little stuck up. People like Anna Arendelle looked down on her kind and vice versa.

Realizing that once again she was lost in her thoughts, Elsa snapped back to reality. The light fluffy snow that was present only moments before had turned to dime sized flakes. As the wind howled, the snow began to pile up and the road became icy. Hugging herself tightly to create some heat for her body, an eerie feeling began to wash over the blonde. Miles of abandoned street laid before her, a flickering streetlight and a dreed in her heart, was the only company she had. Far from home, cold and desperate she began to quicken her pace as feelings of uneasiness began to wash over her. "Conceal don't feel. Come on Elsa. Be strong," she spoke aloud, as to will herself to continue. Unable to control her anxiety, Elsa began running blindly in the blizzard. Unaware of where she was, Elsa felt like she was running for miles. As seconds seemed to pass, then minutes then hours, the miles seemed to never dwindle and her fear began to grow. Disoriented, sacred and confused, she ran on and on. Realizing that she was now in the middle of a full-blown blizzard, violent flakes began stinging her face. Looking around her, she saw an abandoned house and began running across the street. Head spinning, blood rushing, and running with all her might, Elsa felt her body give out from under her. Unaware of the black ice forming under the newly laid out snow and unable to catch herself, Elsa fell to the ground hitting her head on the pavement.

As her vision blurred a warm sensation washed over her. Laying on the cold ground and looking up at the sky, she could feel each cold snowflake landing and melting on her check. Thinking to herself, Elsa found it ironic that this was how she was going to die. _A__ snowstorm is going to kill me…the Ice Queen…Kind of ironically poetic, if you think about it._ As blue eyes peered up into the sky, she laid there admiring how bright the stars looked. Feeling tired she took one last breath before her mind went blank and everything around her faded into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

*Hey guys! Sorry for the short chapter. Writing is harder than I thought. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Follow me on tumblr yo...

Love,

peee-nut-booter

CHAPTER TWO

_The world was a beautiful place. A place full of wonder and mystery, and each day spent in it was new adventure awaiting. Although life was sometimes cruel, Anna learned that beauty would always outweigh heartache. _

Anna had a terrible day at work. Not only was she late because of the weather but Hans had been a total asshole. Constantly complaining about how ratings had fallen it seemed that he was there to make her life hell. If Anna had to describe her boss, she wouldn't have enough words to do it. Anna couldn't handle him sometimes. Hans was the type of person who had the ability to deceive. He looked nice on the outside in appearance and looks but when his true colors shown he was a cruel and power hungry man. There was something off about Hans, but she could never quite put her finger on it. He was nice when she first started but it seemed now that he hated her. Anna never knew what she did to make him despise her.

Unknowingly to Anna, Hans held a deep-seated resentment for her. Fueled by repressed feelings, Hans loved Anna but couldn't bare to be around her. By year one of Anna's internship and later permanent position at 9 News, he couldn't help but feel an unwanted attraction. The beautiful red head had everything in the world; beauty, intelligence, humor but she didn't have one thing and that was him. Through countless attempts of making a pass at her, she never quite got the hint. Frustrated and irritated that she was clueless of his feelings for her, Hans made it his goal to make life hard for Anna. Once Anna had started dating Kristoff, Hans felt deep rage grow inside of him that was bigger and darker than night himself and that anger festered and grew each day he saw her.

Although the weather girl had trouble with Hans and despite all the obstacles that she had to deal with everyday, Anna was madly in love with her job. Through years of working her way up the totem pole, she finally was able to establish herself as a serious meteorologist. Through years of skepticism she had shocked her peers when she became the youngest weather girl in the history of 9 News. Although Anna was quite beautiful, she always felt awkward and uncomfortable on screen. She truly believed that there were some things that people didn't ever get used to and for her it was being on screen. Her real passion lied in the discovering and researching her field required. Although she loved her position at the station, her real goal was to be a researching meteorologist. A storm chaser if you will but somehow fate had landed her a job at 9 News and for now, she was quite content.

Realizing that it was already 10:15 pm, Anna knew she needed to get home. Although she worked the night shift, she had to get up early to meet Kristoff's parents in the morning. Kristoff had talked to her about taking their relationship to the next level but they had only been dating for a couple months. Anna knew she loved Kristoff but she never felt the fireworks that everyone always talked about. She cared deeply for Kristoff and always would but she couldn't help but wonder if life had more to offer. Their relationship have been comfortable, but she didn't want comfortable, she wanted exciting. With all the love that Kristoff gave her, Anna couldn't help but love him back.

Feeling guilty about her true feelings for Kristoff, she shook off the linger tinge of sadness and pushed them to the back of her head. Looking at Hans deeply enthralled with his work, she cleared her throat and then to pretended cough. Not getting his attention, she walked over to him. "Alrighty Boss, I'm out. This storm is coming down really hard. But umm you probably already knew that haha. Umm considering you just watched my segment," she said nervously picking at her skirt. "Got a big day tomorrow meeting the boyfriend's parents. I know the big parent meeting day haha. Kinda nervous but hopefully everything will go ok. I mean they look nice enough and Kristoff is a sweetheart but I can't help but wonder if they are going to like me. Oh god…what am I going to do if they don't like me? " Anna chuckled nervously when she realized that Hans was not paying attention to one word she was saying. Anna hated when she didn't know when to shut up. Clearing her throat once more Anna bid her boss a farewell, "Ummm but anyway drive safe," she said cheerfully. Looking up curiously from a stack of paper, Hans only grunted and gave a wave. "Yea yea whatever. And hey think about what I said…I want those ratings up. You may be have shocked people when you became the new hotshot but I have other things that I know could suit you much better. I know you think you are untouchable but believe me you are not. You are very touchable." Hans said in a disturbing tone. Looking up from his work, Hans gave Anna a creepy smile before returning to his work. Anna gave a shiver and with that, she took her leave.

Before leaving the building Anna couldn't help but feel a little weird about her and Hans encounter only moments before. _What a weirdo. I don't know what his deal is. He is a creep._ _He has hated me since day one but I can't help but wonder why. Maybe Hans is just uncomfortable around me. Hmm. I don't know. _Frowning she put on her chunky coat, wrapped her scarf around her heavily freckled neck. Exiting out of the building she braced herself for the cold. Just like the weather girl predicted, the storm that had started out as a light flutter had turned into a full-blown blizzard. Anna peered at the road nervously. T_his looks really bad. I have to get home as soon as possible._ Starting her 1975 baby blue bug and scraping the thick ice off the windshield, she entered the car and left the abandoned parking lot.


	3. Chapter 3

*Hey guys! Thanks for all the support! I can't tell you how good it feels that people are actually reading and enjoying my story! Yay! :) But anyway please leave feedback and let me know what you think. Sorry for the long wait but without further ado, here is chapter 3! Enjoy!

Love,

peee-nut-booter

CHAPTER 3

As the blizzard commenced in front of Anna, she felt like she had been driving forever. Dancing flakes began to turn into large globs and as the wind howled the cold began to seep into her old car. Turning up the heater, her car gave a strained noise. Sounding almost like a reindeer call, Anna began to tease her car. _Ohh shut up you old thing. Keep quiet and keep me warm! Reminder to self…take Sven to the body shop for a checkup. He is being a big baby again… _

Gazing at unchanging street before her illuminated flakes began to make the red head nauseous. Feeling as though she was in space traveling at light speed, the drive tested her endurance. Tired and sick, sky blue eyes darted to the side of the road. A few hundred feet in front of her, Anna squinted and saw a lump on the side of the street. Fortunately for Elsa who was still very much cold and unconscious, the red head was a curious creature and very much a Lookey Lou, especially when it came to driving. Slowing down, she looked at the lump as she passed by it. Feeling a weird sensation wash over her, she couldn't help but feel like something was off. _That's weird. My mind must be playing tricks on me,_ Anna thought to herself trying to shake off her uneasy feeling. _I've been driving for miles and nothing has been on the street except for that weird thing. It has to be nothing. Don't get curious Anna, nothing ever good comes from it! _However, much to the weather girl's pleads she felt herself come to a stop and slowly reach for the reverse gear. Looking in the rear view mirror still staring at the figure, she began to roll backward. _What the fuck am I doing! Its blizzarding and I have to get curious now..._

_C_oming to a stopping halt, she rolled down the window to get a better look at the mysterious heap on the side of the road. Eyes widening, a panic flooded the redhead's body. _That's a person! _Parking her car, she ran to the side of the road. Sprinting to the hooded figure on the ground, Anna began to yell trying to stir the person. "Hey are you ok? Please answer me! Please don't be dead," she said. Getting only a strained groan for the mysterious figure, Anna rolled over the person. Much to her surprise, a beautiful blonde-haired woman laid before her. _Wow…Is this a model? She is beautiful,_ Anna thought to herself. Distracted for a split second by this fallen angel, she acted quickly before she grabbed the limp cold body and put her in the back seat of her car. Taking off her jacket, she laid it over the cold and shivering women. Panicking but trying to remain calm, Anna jumped in the front seat. She needed to get this woman to a hospital. Turning the key to start Sven, Anna was greeted with a spurt and a sputter. Sven refused to start. _COME ON SVEN! Not now! OK I'm sorry! You're not a baby! Come on you turd! _Realizing that it was no use, Anna tried one last time to appease Sven. Attempting to coerce him into starting, she tried another time to turn the key, hoping he would start but the only reply she got was a gut retching tut tut tut. Desperately turning the key repeatedly to start the car, Anna realized her worst fear. Her car was dead.

Hitting the wheel in a rage-induced panic, Anna quickly pulled herself together. Reaching for her phone, she dialed 911. Only silence responded to her as she soon realized that she had no service. "Goddamnit!" Anna shouted throwing her phone on the seat next to her. The feeling of panic and dread took over her body and she began to shake. _This woman needs help and we are stuck in this fucking storm!_ Looking behind her shoulder Anna looked at the trembling women that lay in her back seat. _She is shivering so badly. She has to have hypothermia, if not a mild case. _Peering at the attractive stranger Anna quickly got out of the car and grabbed her emergency medical kit. Grabbing a blanket, she gently placed it over the ice-cold body. Beginning to worry, she realized that the young women was still shaking. _She will die if I don't get her temperature up._ Climbing in the back seat, she got under the blanket and gentle wrapped her arms around the platinum blonde. Trying to radiate heat, Anna entangled her legs and arms around the blonde. Feeling heat start to rise from her body, the weather girl couldn't help but feel the curves that were pressed against her. More aware than ever of the strangers body, Anna felt her temperature rise but not from the right reasons. Limbs entangled she couldn't help but stare at the mysterious girl in her arms. Feeling her checks redden and her stomach start to flutter, Anna couldn't ignore the stranger's beauty. Hearing soft breathing from the blonde, Anna looked down. _She looks so peaceful. This girl is so beautiful and her hair is gorgeous. She smells good and her lips…her lips look so nice…Wait…What…did I just say?_

Shaking her head trying to push the last thought out of her head, she buried her head in the young women's shoulder feeling a tinge of guilt. _Why am I enjoying this?! This poor women is on the brink of death and you are enjoying cuddling with her! _Pulling herself back to reality, Anna focused on trying to save the blonde's life. Looking out the window at the terrifying blizzard, she grabbed her phone. Hoping that the cell phone gods would take pity on her soul, she looked down only to see once again a no service memo. Realizing that she would have to wait until Sven cooperated or she got service Anna knew that they would be stuck at least for a couple hours. Feeling the blonde who was once on the verge of becoming a popsicle return to normal human consistency, she felt herself relax and embrace the terrifying yet exhilarating closeness with the absolute stranger. Feeling her own tiredness from a long day's work and drive, Anna felt her eyes lids become heavy and the soft breathing from the stranger became a mesmerizing lullaby for the young weather girl. Closing her own eyes, fighting the sensation of sleep, Anna soon succumbed to the Sandman. As the two softly slept in each other arms, little did they know that this moment would change their lives forever.


	4. Chapter 4

* Hey guys! Sorry for such the long wait! Getting ready for school and moving halfway across the country again for university can take a toll and greatly diminish your free time! But anyways, here is chapter 4! Hopefully once things settle down I will have more of an opportunity to update on a frequent basis. But hope you all enjoy, let me know what you think. Any advice is always appreciated J

Stay golden Ponyboyz,

peee-nut-booter

CHAPTER 4

_You will never be good enough…no one will ever love you. That's why your parents died and left you all alone. They hated you…everyone hates you…_

Gasping for breath, Elsa awoke in a fit of panic. Her nightmares have been getting worse and they continually haunted her as she slept. As soon as her parents died, a little piece of her heart died along with them. Looking up and expecting to see the four corners of her room she was greeted by what look liked an old car light. Looking around her and feeling a warm breath upon her neck, Elsa realized that she was in the arms of a red headed girl. Not alarmed but surprisingly relaxed the blonde embraced the closeness. Forgetting what love felt like, what the warmth of human touch could do, Elsa nostalgically remembered the last time she felt so close to another human. Almost mesmerized by the beautiful face that softly slept, she felt like she was in a trance.

Feeling comfortable in the stranger's arms, she wasn't alarmed or scared but she felt safe. As she laid in Sven examining the stranger in her arms, she began to count each freckle that painted the young girls face. Lingering a little bit too long on the girl's lips she couldn't help but feel a fire begin to stir in her core. Like her body wasn't hers, a force from within pleaded Elsa to kiss the stranger. As time slowed then stood still, she was mesmerized in a trance. Against her will, Elsa felt herself inch closer and closer to Anna. All sense of reality drifted away and a drug like intoxication took over her. Soft breath, red hair, freckles, lips, the sweet smell of perfume, this girl, this stranger, was all that the blonde's brain could process. And as a million sensations flooded her head and as soft lips connected, Elsa felt her brain turn to mush, electricity shoot through her body and her heart begin to melt.

However, as soon as lips connected, they parted and Elsa snapped out of her drug like trance and time returned to its normal pace. Like a slap in the face, reality hit her like a baseball to bat. Snapping back to reality and the pain of remembering she was once alone in the world made anger and panic fill her heart. Terrifying confusion as to why see had kissed this girl and nonetheless enjoyed it frightened Elsa. Realizing where she was and wondering who this mysterious girl was, the blonde hardened herself once again, put up her shields and sat up. As a culmination of anger and uncertainty filled her heart, she yelled in a defensive tone sitting up abruptly to awake her sleeping partner."WHAT THE FUCK," Elsa yelled, stirring Anna. "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" Jumping up from the car seat startled, Anna smacked her head on the ceiling of Sven. "Oww…" she said rubbing her head. In a defensive pose, Elsa put up her fists ready to defend. "Wow wow wow. Hey. Oh hi. Yea you're awake and not dead. Yay" Anna said giving a little gig. "You know you gave me quite a stir. I found you in the middle of the storm passed out on the side of the road. I tried to take you to the hospital but Sven was being a baby and wouldn't start. And then I had no service and you scared me so much because I thought you were going to die. And I'm just so glad you're not dead because that would have been really weird if I was spooning with a dead person. Umm but I mean it's not like I was spooning with you on purpose but I mean not that it wasn't bad. You're a great spooner…but umm yea…" Anna said rubbing the newly formed bump on her head and realizing once again that she was going on a rant again. Looking at Elsa and Elsa looking at Anna, they sat in an uncomfortable silence while the two studied each other's faces and looked quizzically at each other. Lost in the beauty of the blonde's face, Anna stared into the deep-sea blue eyes. _She is so beautiful._

Looking at the girl curiously at first bewildered by her beauty and her adorable awkwardness, then by her enormous bedhead, and then at the amount of words the stranger could fit into one sentence. Elsa starred at the stranger in front of her. _She is beautiful,_ Elsa thought to herself. But as she shook off her feelings of confusing attraction, she gave a sneer. "One, you didn't answer my fucking question, and two…whhhyyy…" but before Elsa could finish her question, she felt her head go light and all energy drain out of her body. Collapsing in Anna's arms, Elsa felt a dull but explosive pain in her head. As if someone was pounding on the nerves in her brain, the throbbing inside her skull became unbearable. Looking concerned and wasting no time, Anna knew that she had to get Elsa to a hospital. "We have to get you to the hospital. Lay down. We are getting you help" Anna said in a worried but stern voice and before Elsa could say no she felt herself getting gently pushed down. Lifting the blonde out of her arms, Anna opened the door and gently encouraged the women to lay down. Brushing off the ice and snow that accumulated from the night before, a determined look was painted on the weather girls face as she got in the driver seat and turned the key. With a sputter and a spurt, the baby blue bug was on the road. As the weather girl looked in the rear view mirror at the stranger in her car, something inside her mind and perhaps her heart vowed to take care of the women no matter what. And although Anna was quite good at predicting the weather, she would have never predicted that she was thawing a frozen heart that belonged to an Ice Queen.


End file.
